The Very Secret Diary of Raoul of Goldenlake
by Lady Addie
Summary: This is a VSD inspired by the original VSDs by Helen Fielding in response to the challenge at The Dancing Dove (http:pub162.ezboard.combthedancingdove) All characters belong to Tamora Pierce, this is a little slashy, and it only goes through A:tFA.


*drum roll* Addie's very first attempt at fanfic ever. It ends sortof funnily because this is only for A:TFA thus far. And look, you guys even got slash in there. Poor Raoul... Oh, and I totally made up the dates. *shrug*  
  
*ahem*  
  
I'm sorry in advance.  
  
Day 1: I don't like being a page. Too much work, don't get enough time swimming with the other pages.  
  
Day 5: New page today. Redhead, v. cute. Malven tried to hit on him but got shot down. Shouldn't be so agressive mb. Of course the redhead picked my friends and I. We are the cutest pages, afterall. Gary is Newboy's sponser. Gary always gets the cute ones. *sulk*  
  
Day 9: Went swimming today. Love swimming. Newboy, Alan, not too good at swimming mb. Ralon tried to hit on him again today, asking him to swim with us. Alan pushed him into the water. I tried to gice him a comforting shag right then and there but he misunderstood. Got huffy an left.  
  
Day 11: Alan has purple eyes. Alan now my favorite.  
  
Day 13: Ralon obviously jealous I like Alan best. Wished he was still the favorite, no doubt. Cornerd Alan in the stables and beat up the poor lad. Alan said he fell. Do I look that dim?Sure hope not. Gary heard it all from Stefan. I'm still not convinced he didn't go to the stables to snog that stableman. *grumble* He must be jealous too. Later: Tried to visit Alan to give him get-well snog, but Alex, Jon, Gary, and Francis insisted on coming along. Gah.  
  
Day 14: Ralon clearly beat Alan up beacause Alan wouldn't shag with him. Mithros, can't Malven tell he isn't wanted anymore? That we like Alan now? Ralon not v. perceptive mb. I pummled him today for bruising Alan's pretty eyes.  
  
Day 17: Ralon oviously trying to seduce Alan. Pinching him and whispering to him as we serve the dinners. I'll kill him if he trys anything.  
  
Day 24: Alan finally beat up Malven. Sick of his flirting, likely. Ralon so embarrassed he went home. Good riddins, he's been replaced anyway. More Alan for me now. In other news, Alan v. v. cute when angry. Told Gary so but he just said "Well, if you like redheads." Stupid Gary.  
  
Day 26: I'm a squire now. Go me! Knight master not nearly as pretty as pages. Doesn't like swimming, either.  
  
Day 28: V. bad fever hit palace. What fun is being stuck in bed when no one else in it?! None, that's what. Alan came to check on me. V. sweet. Had to send him away before he noticed things other than fevers rising, though.  
  
Day 29: My little blond shadow has died! Woe is me! On plus side, Gary happy to comfort me and Jon & Alex look hot in mourning clothes.  
  
Day 30: Jon sick too. Blast the luck!  
  
Day 33: Everyone better now, whee! Time for swimming again, yay! Tried to get Alan to swim today and he got v. mad. Yelled at me. I almost cried but Jon said ignore him, he's crazy. Still sad. Later: Alan apologized. Probably because I am so v. irresistibly shagable.  
  
Day 35: Conte Duke came today. He is v. v. pretty. Supposed to teach magic to Gifted. Wish he would teach his magic to me, yum. Alan clearly jealous because he isn't as pretty. Honestly, one can't have everything!  
  
Day 37: Duke Roger took Alex as squire. Damn. On plus side, Alan, Gary, and Jon took me to meet King of Thieves, George. George good replacement for Alex as tall, dark, and handsome one of group.  
  
Day 40: Going on trip to Great Southern Desert. Woo! Jon got Alan permission to come along. Shagging him, mb? *g*  
  
Day 42: Bah. This trip is long and hot-like. *grumble*  
  
Day 47: Here at last. Woohoo! Lots of sand. Not so many swimming holes. Later: Met tall Bazir man. Took us to "Sunset Room." Had no glass in windows. How cheap. Looked at city and told silly ghost stories about how city steal your soul. *yawn*  
  
Day 48: Silly Jon and Alan went to City and killed SoulStealers. The dolts. Imagine the anguish had they been killed. I mean, we'd've lost two of the three prettiest people at Court! Cha! Is it time to go home and swim yet?? 


End file.
